Hurricane Rosie
by gettsr
Summary: Unfortunately in Weatherfield, family members do not often visit for the holidays. However let's take a A/U stroll down the cobbles as a Webster returns home to her family for Christmas and her own birthday. Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie waited outside the factory for her girlfriend to get off work. She loved to walk home with Maddie, hand in hand, on the days she had off and could do so. The brunette had never really been interested in working at the factory like her mother, but she had known many of the women there for her entire life. It was thrilling to see her girlfriend light up as she talked about all the factory goss. Sophie liked seeing Maddie be part of a group that built her up, rather than tore her down.

Her mother emerged from the factory heading straight for her. She looked a little frazzled but that wasn't unusual. Since she'd gotten the PA job, she had been a little bit more of a stress ball. Training the new management intern hadn't made it any easier either.

"Hey mum" Sophie waved as nonchalantly as she could. However the closer her mum got the more tense she felt just watching her.

"I've got news! Your sister called. She has deemed it acceptable to spend her birthday and new years at home this year" her mother said with her best mix of cheerfulness and anxiety.

"Can you tell your father?" she asked.

"Of course!" Sophie squealed.

Sophie was genuinely surprised and excited to see her wannabe model sister. It had been a while since she had seen her sister although they talked on the phone. Rosie was an expert at finding excuses for not visiting Weatherfield, even though London was only 2 hours away by train. There was always a job, or party, or boyfriend who needed her instead. However Sophie suspected she just didn't want to deal with Tim and her mother's relationship. Or maybe she just didn't want to be reminded of her past or maybe even see Jason Grimshaw.

"I have to try to get Tim to clean up the house. I expect she'll want to stay with us" her mum said frustratedly.

"Oh mum! You'll never get that lazybones to do a decent job. Maddie and I can do it" Sophie offered.

She didn't want Rosie finding any excuse to stay with them. For one reason they didn't have the space, and honestly she liked the idea of putting some space between them. It's not that she didn't love her sister, but Rosie Webster tended to be overwhelming in any room that she inhabited. Sophie was used to it, but Maddie was not, and she didn't want to overload her too quickly.

"Oh great! I hate to ask but there's just so much to do and there's this holiday work do to arrange…" Sally shook her head exasperated.

"No prob mum! Yeah Mads told me you guys are renting out a Mini-bus aye?" Sophie asked.

Actually, Maddie was pretty excited. She'd never been a part of any holiday work party and the goss was that Carla was really splashing the cash. Sally nodded a confirmation then filled her in on the details of the imminent arrival of Hurricane Rosie.

"Maddie will be out in a minute with the rest of the girls" Sally said as she turned toward the factory with a grin.

"Yeah, I'll have to prepare her for Rosie won't I?" Sophie laughed.

"We'll all have to prepare won't we?" Sally laughed back.

* * *

><p>"Your sister aye?" Maddie said more to herself then to Sophie.<p>

Sophie shook her head excitedly. Maddie desperately tried to play it cool as they walked home from the factory. However her shaky breathing and inability to look Sophie in the eye were giving her away. She loved to see her girlfriend so soppily happy and excited. It streamed from her body like a kinetic energy that made her even more beautiful.

Nonetheless Maddie instantly felt her insecurity kick in as she realized that now she was meeting another family member. And not just any family member! Sophie had told her some of the crazy epic stories and she had seen the pictures. Now this seemingly larger than life character was going to become a real flesh and bone person. It was a big deal for Maddie Heath. She'd felt the same way when Sophie's father had come home and she had just legged it. Family situations were new and scary territory.

"Everything will be fine" Sophie said squeezing her hand.

"And when is she getting here?" Maddie asked as they turned the corner onto their street.

"In a few hours so we have time to clean up at Mum's for her to stay there" Sophie answered.

"And give Tim fair warning" Maddie smirked. Sophie nodded.

She turned to face Maddie directly while holding both her hands. Maddie couldn't look Sophie in the eyes, so she kept her head down inspecting the cobbles. She felt Sophie place one of hands under Maddie's chin and lift it up to face her.

"Stop fretting. My sister's a bit daft and crazy but you've faced worse than a glamour model aye?" Sophie smiled and kissed her on the lips softly and quickly. Maddie let out a relieved breath and rolled her eyes before returning a grin.

"All right! Just for you!" Maddie smirked.

"Of course you will you softie! It's because you love me!" she laughed as they headed back down the street.

* * *

><p>Sophie kept her eyes out the window. Rosie was supposed to arrive by cab at anytime. They had cleaned her mum's house from top to bottom. Of course Tim had escaped to the pub claiming that he had "window cleaning rounds". Sophie and Maddie knew what that meant but didn't feel like calling him out.<p>

"He'll need the liquid fortification to spend a week with my sister" Sophie shrugged.

She didn't feel like dealing with him anyway. Eagerly anticipating her sister's arrival, she was enjoying the calm before the storm. As children the sisters had hated each other intensely. They couldn't be more different which made their rows epic. It was a wonder that lives hadn't been lost.

Yet, Rosie had supported her when she came out. Sophie never forgot that her sister had gone up against her mum supporting her gay sister's side. It had bonded them in a way that wiped away their sibling rivalry. She realized that underneath all that mascara was a big beating heart. Sophie had decided that she no longer felt the need to be angry toward her slapper of a sister. They still fought and disagreed, of course, but Sophie knew that her sister loved her. And that was the most important thing to remember when she was being daft and crazy.

A honk from the street made her rush to the window. Throwing open the curtains she openly squealed in delight. Rosie Webster had arrived.

* * *

><p>AN: Want more? Leave reviews, PM or favorites to get more Rosie Webster, Sophie, and Maddie for the holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie hung back awkwardly in the door frame as she saw the two sisters reunite. She had watched as Sophie ran out the door as if she was on fire. Maddie followed with the slightest hint of trepidation. She had been quietly psyching herself up for this ever since they arrived at the house. "You can do this" she chanted to herself as she did some hoovering & dried dishes. Family situations she sighed heavily. They triggered her fight or flight response hardcore. Still this was for _Sophie_. And she could deny Sophie Webster nothing.

Maddie couldn't help but let out a gasp and then laugh at herself for it as she stepped out onto the street. She saw her girlfriend pulled into the tightest embrace by a woman in white leather pants, bright red lippy, and a low cut red top. The sisters made a proper spectacle out on the street but neither of them seemed to care. Covered in a long black parka, Rosie was every inch the slapper that Maddie had imagined.

When she'd been out on the streets, Maddie had met hookers and club girls before who could be this woman's double. She'd never been interested in those type of girls, even though a few had been interested in her enough to try it. In fact get a girl like that drunk and you could not only cop a feel but walk off with a Prada bag. Easy marks those girls had been, Maddie thought guiltily.

"SOPH!" Rosie shouted, waving her hands and jumping crazily. The sisters finally pulled apart as the cabbie finished unloading her bags on the curb. Taking a deep breath, Maddie stepped out into the street. Rosie was paying the cabby and had her back turned away. Maddie looked at the suitcases. There were at least four of them.

"Really Rosie! I thought you were only staying a few days not a year" Sophie smirked.

"Glamour Model!" Rosie said sarkily as she turned around in a huff. She stopped dead and lowered her sunglasses. Maddie could see her giving her the once-over. Subconsciously Maddie straightened her back and pushed her chest forward. It was as if she could feel Rosie Webster's glare penetrating her body like an x-ray. Even though the moment only lasted 15 seconds-it still felt like years. Maddie never liked being judged by others, especially this laser-like scrutiny. Yet she kept her mouth shut and waited trying not to visibly shudder.

The warmth of relief flooded through her as she felt Sophie's arm around her shoulder.

"So this is Maddie, Maddie as you can guess this is Rosie" Sophie said easily. Maddie gave an awkward small wave. Then instantly hated herself for it. Very smooth you daft cow, Maddie mentally whacked herself in the face.

"Well thank god! When Sophie said that you were tough and hard, I thought that you'd be some butch" she said with disgust.

"Rosie!" Sophie gasped.

"Let me finish!" Rosie demanded to her sister lifting a hand up to Sophie's face. Then she turned back to Maddie who stood awkwardly. "Instead much cuter than I thought you'd be!" she turned and headed toward the house leaving only the sound of her click clack heels. Sophie sighed as she bent over to grab two of the bags.

"Help you with these other bags?" Maddie asked as she gathered them up.

"Well that's my sister" Sophie huffed as they headed into the house bags in hand.

* * *

><p>Maddie sat back and watched the two sisters as they chattered at the table. She was quickly learning about how they get on. Sophie had told her that they were different as night and day. And that was easy to see.<p>

Her Sophie was breathtaking but never wanted to be showy about it. Rosie Webster wanted the whole world (and every male) to know how fit she was and she'd tell you it straight. There was a vanity and haughtiness that was clearly Sally Webster all over. The two women could banter back and forth like pros, which made sense because they'd been doing it their entire lives. Maddie recognized it because she shared it with her brother. Maybe it was a thing that siblings do all the time.

"So like is she a deaf mute Sophie? Is that how you two get on?" Rosie laughed.

Maddie snapped to attention. Here was her moment to impress upon another family member how much Sophie was her life.

"No, I'm just smart enough to have learned that with this one..." she pointed towards Sophie "I'm in it for her money" she smirked.

"Well it's not like you have much of a choice I've heard" Rosie turned towards her.

"Rosie! Be Nice!" Sophie demanded.

"It's okay Soph. Go on and ask what you want" Maddie offered as she took a sip of her tea.

"Okay then, Stealing? Should I lock up my creams?" Rosie asked.

"When you have to make due with nothing, you do what you can to eat. I'm not proud of it now" Maddie said directly to Rosie. Maddie then turned towards Sophie with a soppy grin. "But it's how I sucked her in soz" she paused then smirked "I'd still say that you'd make a lousy copper".

Sophie's mouth dropped open in a mock gasp. As Maddie bumped her shoulder playfully, as Sophie's mouth returned to a smirk. They looked at each other with that frisky air that was truly _theirs_. In the air a kinetic energy built up that invaded Maddie's skin. It was a warmth that spread throughout her body. Suddenly all Maddie could see in her mind were collar bones and hair and hips and everywhere else that hands could touch. And it was all Sophie, Sophie, Sophie.

"Are you two quite finished because I think I might gag up my lunch into this tea?" Rosie coughed up loudly to emphasize her point.

"It was your sister that saved me" Maddie clasped Sophie's hand. "And I'd be a daft fool to stuff it up with such a fit girl" Maddie finished up.

"All right! I get it" Rosie groaned as she rose up out of her kitchen chair. Rosie headed toward the stairs. "Soz love's young dream, I need my beauty rest!" she declared dramatically.

"Rovers later?" Sophie asked.

"God yes" Rosie tossed over her shoulder and headed up the staircase.

Sophie's eyes narrowed as she kept her eyes turned to where her sister had just exited. She stayed quiet for a moment.

"I know that look. What's up Soph?" Maddie asked. Sophie turned back towards her.

"My sister...something's gone wrong. She only returns home these days for two reasons: She's skint or some bloke…" Sophie answered.

"Or both" Maddie added.

"Either way...I'm going to suss it out" Sophie said determinedly.

"Hey, this detective thing is kinda hot" Maddie smirked.

"Hush you" Sophie said mischievously as she leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and slow but not heated. There was a time and place for more than that and it wasn't Sally's kitchen. Breaking the kiss first Sophie gave Maddie that smile that lit up the room.

"I'm so proud of you" she whispered softly.

Maddie basked in the feeling that her Sophie gave her. Her breath caught as Sophie gave her the most gentlest of expressions. It was a look that made her feel as if the brunette saw her as this precious, amazing, thing. Sometimes she didn't know how to deal with such soppiness but this time she just squeezed Sophie's hand. And then she remembered to breathe again.


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie sat in the Rovers nervously waiting for the Webster sisters to appear. They were supposed to meet Rosie here, but Sophie had to go and get her charger at home. Apparently Maddie had been faster than either Webster sisters because when she'd arrived they were nowhere in sight.

Silently cursing herself she decided just to lean up to the bar while Liz poured her a pint. Sipping from her pint she looked around at the holiday madness. It being the season, the pub had been dressed out with Christmas hats and all. Apparently Steve, the owner, really wanted to push out the boat. Personally, the blonde felt like it was a bit much really. But then again the holidays really hadn't ever been that big a deal to her. She had learned from bitter experience not to expect much-then you avoided being disappointed. And she had been so many times.

Still, this year was different. And the difference was a certain brunette who had brought her so much. This time last year she had had nothing except an empty stomach and the largest chip that resided right on her shoulder. Now she had so much love in her life that she felt as if she'd burst from it all. She had always thought that such soppiness made you weak. But instead Sophie made her strong.

If only Sophie would show up already, she sighed. She had nodded to Luke and Tyrone, and made a few jokes with the factory girls, but still no sign of her. Checking her phone to see if Sophie had messaged her, she only heard voicemail. Lost in her phone, she only heard the yelp, squeal, and drama of a Rosie Webster entrance.

"Liz!" she pounded on the bar. The older woman visibly winced as she turned around. "I really need a drink!" she pouted.

Maddie looked up and chuckled at the sight as Rosie ordered her drink. Rosie was a cracker that's for sure. She had on the tightest pants that Maddie had ever seen. How was she even able to bend? Insane shoes, a barely there top, and fur stole made the outfit complete. Maddie grinned wildly. Sophie's sister sure knew how to bring the slapper to Weatherfield.

"Where's my sister?" she demanded as she approached. Not really prepared for this, Maddie found her voice stuck in her throat. "Tell me. You're not one of those god-botherer lezzies are you? They always had the same deer in the headlights look as you do. I thought that you were all tough and hard" Rosie asked and then took a long sip from her drink.

"Oh No! It's just I can't wrap my head around you being Sophie's sister and all" Maddie answered. "It's a bit crazy how different you are" she finished.

"Don't worry I won't bite!" she smiled as she downed the rest of her drink and ordered another. Apparently she was mad fer it tonight, Maddie reckoned. Where the hell was Sophie?! Maddie furrowed her brow.

"Nothing but punters here tonight" Rosie said discouraged.

"What no boyfriend? I thought girls like you always had one" Maddie smirked.

"Well Well Well" Rosie's eyes narrowed. "Oi! What do you know about girls like me? Sophie said you were more street smart, but she never said what street" Rosie winked.

"Don't worry! Not my type, no offense of course, but you meet all kinds is all and typically they had someone hanging off them" Maddie looked around desperately hoping to see Sophie somewhere. Anywhere. Now.

"Yeah well, right now I'm a free agent" she winked. "So look, since it's just the two of us, yanno that if you hurt my sister I'll claw your eyes out" she said as serious as a heart attack.

Maddie gulped. She believed every word as she nodded a fast confirmation.

"Music! God can we get some decent tunes!" Rosie shouted as she headed to the jukebox. Maddie noticed that ginger Gary sidle up to Rosie across the room. She smirked as she started to watch from a distance the moves of straight people on the make. The exaggerated laugh, the way that she worked her lips around that straw. The poor man was putty in her hands. Maddie almost felt sorry for him.

She was so transfixed by the theater playing out in front of her, she startled a bit when she felt an arm squeeze around her waist. Looking over Maddie felt warm tingles invade her stomach and heat up everywhere else.

"Sorry I'm late" Sophie apologized and then pecked her on the cheek. Although she was only wearing a flannel ("the lesbian uniform" she often joked) and jeans, she still managed to be the hottest girl in the place. "This rounds on me" she grinned opening up her wallet. "Where's Rosie?" she asked looking around as she collected her drink.

"Over there" she gestured to the other side of the bar where Rosie was cozy'd up to the ginger. "And too right you are buying this one. Where you been?" Maddie asked.

"What's she doing over there with him?" Sophie said with a look of disgust.

"Well I don't think she's trading make up tips" Maddie quipped.

"But she's already been there and done that" Sophie said exasperated.

Maddie just shrugged and clasped Sophie's hand.

"Something tells me that your sister can take care of herself eh? Stop fretting" Maddie tried to reassure her. Sophie just sighed and moved her gaze away from her sister.

Maddie tried to understand but she also just wanted to have a good time. They didn't get a lot of time alone and she didn't want family drama to ruin it. Sometimes the world couldn't understand what it meant to simply be able to "be" together. For straights it was so easy because there was no reason to question it. Nothing to explain. It frustrated her that folks wouldn't just let them alone.

"Look at you two! Soppy!" Rosie crashed into them. As they recovered themselves, Maddie noticed Sophie's look of frustration.

"Yeah well we can't all just throw ourselves at whatever comes along right?" Sophie sneered. She pulled Rosie aside by the elbow a few feet away out of Maddie's hearing. Looking back over towards the bar she saw Gary lingering in the background. He approached and sat down drunkenly leering at Sophie's sister. Maddie couldn't help herself as she leaned over.

"Why don't you clear off mate?" she said lowly.

"What's it to you? Don't tell me that you're looking to bed both Webster sisters?" he smirked.

Maddie tried her best not to flinch as she saw red. She'd heard worse but if he said anything about Sophie then she'd pop him one.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? We both know that you're just chatting her up for drinks you benefits case. Clear out our kid" she looked into his eyes dead serious.

"Whatever. Not worth the headache" he said finishing his pint and walking off.

Maddie turned back and noticed that Rosie and Sophie had disappeared. She sighed and shook her head.

All she had wanted was a nice night out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this is the end. Of course we poor writers love reviews, so feel free to leave them. -

* * *

><p>Sophie yanked her sister into the bathroom stall at the Rovers.<p>

"Sophie that hurt!" Rosie protested rubbing her elbow dramatically.

"Rosie what are you doing?!" she exasperated.

Sophie let go of her sister but still stood between her and the door. She had the distinct feeling that her sister was in a self-destructive mood and that was never good. It was time to sort this out before it got way out of hand.

"I mean Gary Windass Rosie?!" she said with disgust as she crossed her arms.

Rosie slumped against the opposite wall of the stall. All the proud haughty attitude disappeared and her sister peeked out from all that makeup. Rosie sighed dramatically as she looked up from the floor.

"Oh now don't give me that look! You don't know what it's like out there!" Rosie pointed forcefully past her younger sister. "You get to live your boring life here in safe humdrum Weatherfield. But in the world out there you can't just be a shop girl your whole life" she said viciously.

Sophie took a deep breath, but inside she felt an old hatred boil up. As she grew up she had worked hard to calm down and understand her feelings of self-hatred. Lashing out at others was a sign of weakness-not strength at all. Love and compassion from God had brought so much to her life. She was often mocked for being a christian but it had saved her. Still this was hard to remember when her sister decided to throw her own doubts in her face.

"Rosie what is going on with you?" she asked softly and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. Rosie slowly crumpled into her arms. Sophie tried not to care about the mascara ruining her favorite flannel. She gave her sister a few minutes and then pulled away. Rosie opened her purse and started to clear up her face.

"You don't know how luck you are" her sister said softly. "Men! After the last one, well, I might go lesbian and all" she chuckled.

"Well it doesn't quite work like that" Sophie smiled. Rosie nodded.

"The last one, well, he took all my money, Sophie. Cleared me out" Rosie admitted with a slump of her shoulders.

"How?!" Sophie asked shocked. She nervously pushed her hand through her hair.

"He chatted me up said he could get me into the Victoria Secret Fashion Show in London" she said sadly.

"You're not a Victoria Secret model Rosie" Sophie pointed out.

"I know! But he said that if I gave him money he could pull some strings...Such a daft cow!" Rosie put her head in her hands.

Sophie just sighed. Of course this is why her sister was home-rather than Christmas cheer she was really dodging solicitors. Typical.

Sophie took hold of her sister's arm and squeezed. She raised her sister's chin up so that she could look into her eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay awright?" she smiled. Grabbing some toilet paper she started to wipe the tears and mascara from her sister's face. "Tomorrow we'll talk to dad. He'll straighten you out" she said confidently.

"Why not tonight?" Rosie shrilled.

"Because I promised my girlfriend a night out and she deserves it" Sophie said.

"Fine!" Rosie capitulated.

"So you can clean yourself up and watch us drink or go home. Your choice" Sophie offered. "But no more shenanigans Rosie. Maddie is already wound up and you haven't helped it" she stood firm.

"I like her" Rosie smiled for the first time since they'd gone into the bathroom. It spread a warmth across Sophie's chest to hear it.

"Yeah well come'on. We'll see you out there aye?" Sophie opened up the bathroom door leaving her sister to pull herself together.

They both were surprised to see Maddie had been barring the door. Maddie just shrugged.

"I figured out something was up when I heard the high pitch screech soz" Maddie smirked.

"How much did you hear?" Sophie asked softly.

"Like your sister could be a Victoria Secret model" Maddie laughed as they sat down in a booth. She leaned in to Sophie's ear. "Who would want any of those sticks anyway? I'll stick with the gorgeous girl I've got" she said softly and kissed her ear.

Sophie prayed that the rest of the Rovers couldn't see how red her face felt.

* * *

><p>They laid in their familiar positions the night before Christmas. Maddie lazily draped her arm around Sophie's waist as she laid on her back looking up. Usually Sophie felt such comfort with her girlfriend so close but rather than being able to sleep her head seemed full of everything that they'd been through during the year.<p>

Of course Sophie had sat down with her dad and got him to help Rosie out. He had been all shouty at first about disappointment but he had a big bleeding heart in the end. So with that sorted the Websters prepared for a big family Christmas and birthday as they had in the past.

Still there was something that Rosie had said that still poked at Sophie's brain. It wouldn't leave her.

"Maddie" she poked at her girlfriend's arm. The blonde groaned and turned over grabbing her own pillow.

Sophie sat up and looked at the clock. It read 5 am and she knew that Jack would be waking them all up soon. This was the last few moments that they would have alone. She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend's neck. Maddie turned over with her eyes still closed but a soppy grin. She pulled Sophie toward her with graspy arms.

"Maddie!" she laughed trying to knock the pawing hands away.

To be honest Sophie didn't put up much of a fight and Maddie succeeded on pulling Sophie on top of her. Getting turned on by the friction, Sophie leaned over and in low husky voice whispered "Merry Christmas" before moving her hands slowly up Maddie's body before entwining their hands together.

Maddie opened her eyes to see Sophie above her. Her head spinned with the beauty of it. It was nearly too much for her to take as her heart sped.

"Dead keen aren't you?" Maddie laughed.

"Well it's our last chance to be alone all day yanno" she smirked.

"We better make the most of it eh?" Maddie pulled her down deftly so that they laid side by side.

* * *

><p>"You're amazing you" Maddie sighed as she tried to get her heart rate back to a regular speed. Sophie just clung to her waist quietly. Of course she had been immensely satisfied, but it still hadn't stopped some thoughts from pecking at her head.<p>

"Maddie, can I ask you something?" she said softly. The blonde nodded as she shifted her body so that she could see Sophie's face directly.

"Am I boring?" Sophie said vulnerably.

"What? Where's this coming from?" Maddie asked surprised.

Sophie sat up and looked away. She crossed her arms insecurely seeming to fold in on herself.

"It's just Rosie said that…" Sophie said in the smallest voice that Maddie had ever heard.

She reached up to grab Sophie's shoulder but was shook off. Sophie turned around so that she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin on her knees. Absently the brunette started tracing patterns on her legs. Softly she tried to explain unable to look Maddie in the face.

"And it's true. I work as a shopgirl in a little village. Didn't go to university. Haven't been anywhere. She might be a daft cow but at least my sister wanted something and went out for it. What have I done?" she worked herself into a state as she got high pitched near the end.

Maddie laughed lowly enough that it wouldn't wake up the house.

"Seriously! Sophie stop it" she grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her forward. "For such a boring little village you have your own share of murders and big crazy weddings and bloody tram crashed into the street!" she smirked cheekily.

Maddie pulled her girlfriend close and delicately placed their foreheads together.

"And do you think that I would stick around for just anyone? Babe, you're the one" she said covering Sophie's lips with her own.

* * *

><p>At the Webster's house everything was in it's usual state of holiday chaos. Jack, Tim, and her dad played with a car set on the floor. Although from the looks of it, her dad and Tim seemed to get more enjoyment from watching the cars zip around. Her mum cradled a glass of wine as Maddie chopped the vegetables. Her girlfriend was wearing a ridiculous shirt that looked like a holiday elf. Sophie, well past the need for Christmas jumpers, stood in a black jumper with a bit of sparkle to it. Her sister stood beside her as they looked on.<p>

"Can I see it again?" Rosie whispered.

"Sure" Sophie smiled as she pulled out the silver bracelet that Maddie had given her. It matched a necklace that she was wearing as well. Attached to the bracelet were charms that the girl had clearly picked out herself. It was certainly the most expensive gift that Sophie had ever gotten and she loved it. The sisters laughed over it like two girls from school. Perhaps it was the wine but Sophie felt a bit giddy.

"She really loves you doesn't she?" Rosie asked softly. Sophie nodded looking over with a grin so wide it might split her face.

Her mum and Maddie were leaned over the turkey trying to figure out if it were done. She had not imagined such domesticity could make her so happy but it did. It hadn't been this way for years at Christmas and it warmed her heart. Maddie was the first to make her think of having a house and family of her own. Seeing her girlfriend with kids and animals, she knew that Maddie would make a great mum. It gave her a surprising surge of energy to be even thinking about kids, homes, and futures.

"Sophie, how did you get her to wear that awful shirt?" Rosie smirked and chuckled.

"I have my ways sis" Sophie winked.

"Let me guess" Rosie leaned in so that only the sisters could hear "...Oral."

"ROSIE!" Sophie's mouth hit the floor.

Her sister just laughed and headed toward the telly. Sophie just shook her head and hoped that her face hadn't gone red. Some things never change she thought as she flopped down next to her sister.

"I've missed you sis" she said genuinely.

"Of course you have" Rosie said haughtily.

The Webster sisters turned toward the telly as the queen's speech started with a glass of wine in their hands.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy New Years! Best wishes.


End file.
